Golden
by Chiel
Summary: Edward is kidnapped, his location revealed by an anonymous caller. Now there is a golden wolf destroying the military from within along with a telepathic mistress playing mind games. [RoyEd][AlWin][HavocAi]
1. By the Full Moon

**Disclaimer;** No ownership. The theory on werewolves mentioned is mine, though. I just don't like the idea of conventional ones.

This is set after the series, but Edward and Alphonse did not travel through the gate. And Roy still has his eye, because he looks weird without it. If I mess up with any of the storyline, I'm sorry. I haven't seen this series in so long, so it's impossible for me to get every detail right.

And Roy and Ed are already together in this. I mean, already together, not going to hook up or anything. I may or may not make a cute lil prequel. Depends on what you reviewers want.

---

**Chapter One - By the Full Moon**

Edward raised his tired hands to pull at the leaden collar that currently resided heavily on his neck. His eyes were closed; opening them was as fruitless as leaving them shut. It was either the lack of light that marred his vision or, well, at worst, blindness. He had to concentrate on _not_ dying, and escape was nigh on impossible with no sight. There was a shaky breath, and his hands fumbled with the industrial strength chain holding him to something, trying to find a weak point to break. Alas, his captors hadn't cut corners on that department. A strangled cry came from the blinded boy, unable to talk. It was his equivalent of a scream, his cracked, parched voice allowing him little better. His mind couldn't grasp exactly what had happened, exactly _why_ it had happened. Doubtless, someone would be looking for him. Or so Edward hoped. He couldn't tell, maybe he'd been there an hour. Maybe more. There was another pitiful moan, hands still scrabbling with the chains, digits cut open in places and warm blood trailing down his arms.

He heard the resonating tap of heels on the ground, followed by a low, sultry chuckle. The blonde froze, and scuttled away from the sound, unsure as to where he was going. His head swung side to side, desperately trying to hear or smell a way out, but his sense lacked the strength.

"Don't bother," The voice was light, tainted with a sort of malice. He heard a door open, and the filing in of more people became obvious, "They're all here for the show," Now a smell reached him, overpowered with death. He doubted the people in the room enjoyed the scent, however many there were. His sightless eyes swung to where he heard the woman, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision.

The room had cooled from the time when he'd awoken, and he struggled to warm his body up. His clothes didn't keep any heat in, and the concrete below him absorbed whatever warmth there was. Edward let out a chesty cough, and shifted nervously. There was a hushed conversation somewhere in the room that he couldn't quite pick up. The lead lady hushed them, and he could briefly hear something about 'it starting', whatever that meant.

Now, however, Edward could practically _sense_ the joy in her, as he slowly felt a heat wash over him. It resembled a strong, overbearing fever. His limbs felt as though they were melting, like jelly, and they no longer supported him. The concrete was a welcome, cool relief from the heat that he had, only minutes prior, needed. Still it didn't stop. Rather it intensified, he could feel his legs and arms changing, mutating, morphing slowly. Shrinking, the bones even moved and transformed to fit the new flesh. He could take little more as his face suddenly changed, lengthening and pushing the boundaries until he felt the skin would break. Edward screamed in pain, the burning flared, though the cry morphed into a pained, animalistic howl.

The spectators; a tall, well-dressed lady, and her handful of escorts watched in keen interested. It was a matter of minutes as the boy altered, slowly, agonisingly, and become a large golden dog. In actuality he was a werewolf, captured for the sheer purpose of alchemic experimentation.

A man stood beside the lead woman, eyes blank and glazed, staring through into nothing. He had been one of the militaries most valued alchemists, doing incredible work with chimeras and other alchemic victims in the hospital wards. That was until she spoke to him, slowly weaving her way into his mind until she possessed control over him. Latona, was her name; fitting she be named after a Goddess. For here she was, controlling those below her for her own purposes. Not very God-like, though still powerful. All those in the room, save Edward, were under her influence, but not as strongly as the Doctor, who knew nothing of himself. No name, no age, no family. He was a slave to her. Until she released him, as he was needed once more.

The wolf snarled now, Edward still able to think, but not beyond that of instinct. His senses were enhanced dramatically, still lacking sight, as was intended. His use would become apparent soon, Latona had assured her underlings. Ed raised his head, sniffing thoughtfully in the heavy air. He could identify each individual scent, hear the minor shuffles and shocked gasps. The once repulsive smell appealed to his rumbling stomach, as he recognized it as edible meat. A dull thud and the meat was closer. It had been thrown towards him, and Edward leapt upon it, claws scrabbling for bearing on the smooth surface briefly, before they sunk into the flesh. His powerful jaw made quick work of the young rabbit, as the audience watched in awed silence.

"Bring him through," Latona commanded minutes later, with a wave of her hand. The wolf snarled with a thundering bloodlust. The sight was sickeningly pleasant to her. Watching the gold pelt stain with blood around the muzzle, the strength in the powerful body, it was all falling into place. Three men returned, at dangerously close proximity to the terse wolf, and a warning growl was issued. A man was shoved forward, wearing his tattered military garb. He stood shaking before the blinded creature, which had caught his scent and was now approaching cautiously. The shaking man turned to flee, but was barred by the two men aiming firearms towards him. A shot was fired by his foot, and the wolf was still advancing. The man, previously known as Lieutenant Carlson, was frantically trying to think of a way out of the dilapidated warehouse, eyes scanning the darkness for something - _anything_.

He caught sight of the open window, letting light from the full moon outside to shine through. The frame was rotted timber, parts splintering and caving in all together. It was either take the window or face a gruesome death by the claws of the savage wolf, and the window seemed the best option. He walked, trying to be calm and methodical, heading to the far wall. Edward raised his head, sniffing for the now moving meal, light reflecting on his blank optics. He rounded on the prey, carefully herding it, cutting off any room for him to run.

The Lieutenant edged towards the window now, eyeing the wolf dangerously, as it snarled once more, lips curling to reveal pointed fangs. Muscles tightened beneath the golden fur as he crouched, ready to pounce on the escaping victim, who froze, arm groping for the window.

"Noo…," The man called quietly, calmly trying to deter Edward, who only briefly faltered. It didn't work for long, as Ed took that moment to spring upon the Lieutenant. For all it was worth the man fought valiantly, but the mass of his attacker forced him down with a loud thud. Claws dug into the flesh of his chest as jaws closed around his arm, the smallest limb he could grab without sight. It was a traditional hunting method to get the neck, and this was as close as the blind wolf could get. He bit down into the appendage, issuing in a scream and a renewed vigour from the man. With a final tug the arm came loose in a pool of blood. Puzzled, Edward sniffed around. The man was alive, and hadn't stopped thrashing. Normally when the neck was broken the fight ended, but this was different.

"Go on," Latona encouraged as the wolf paused in confusion. He lunged once more, biting down into the flesh of the collarbone, before moving upwards to where he could obtain better grip. It took a moment for the windpipe to collapse under pressure, an artery bursting, helping the body kill itself as the heart pumped blood uselessly from the wound. Edward shook his head in a dog-like fashion until the flesh was severed completely. Many of the men had left the room, unwilling to watch the gory display, and Latona had hardly minded. With a snap of her fingers one of the remaining men approached her, holding a long gun in his grip, awaiting the order.

"Okay. Do it, then," La waved her hand dismissively and turned on her heel, leaving as the man nodded. He raised the weapon and fired, dart slicing the air and striking the feasting animals' chest. Edward felt the heavy-duty drug filter in his system, the back of his mind registering it, but instinct telling him to continue eating. He dug at the chest flesh until it broke, the body still warm. He too felt warm as his system became intoxicated with the drug, slowly laying down on the cool ground and letting his eyes drift shut, forced to sleep until the next day, when he would become human again.

---

"Look, okay, I just want him found," Roy commanded tiredly. His hair was messed atop his head, and the man had no intention to do anything about it. He'd looked worse before, and doubted he looked as bad as some of the others in the room. All of them had been up through the night, which was just starting to end, pale dawn light streaking the nighttime blues. Fuery sat aside, placing calls through to the other groups, keeping contact amongst everyone looking, along with witnesses and anyone in between. Falman and Breda had wandered off in search of food about ten minutes prior, just as Havoc and Hawkeye had returned from their search of the area. Mustang himself had been told to stay behind, being close to the victim did _not_ help him when looking. Chances are he'd end up exploding a few buildings out of sheer frustration.

"Sir, we realise that, but there's little we can do. He's only one of many recent military abductions, and we can't put him ahead of the others," Riza replied firmly, trying to calm down the distressed Colonel, but also to remind him that he couldn't just have his way. When he became Fuhrer, maybe, but at Colonel, no.

"Have we made any progress on the others then," Roy asked, looking up with hope. Maybe they had a source on one of the others, and would find Edward. Maybe. Hopefully. He could always keep that optimism; it did help him through tough times. It also helped push his hopes up only to break them down again when he realised he was wrong.

"Sort of," Riza said with slight uncertainty. Her normally alert eyes were dull, and she couldn't meet Mustang's gaze. Instead she focused on her gun, currently being held in one hand whilst the other fiddled with a loose bullet.

"Start talking then," Mustang narrowed his eyes. He didn't appreciate things being hidden from him. Riza wasn't a very good liar. Roy knew it, she knew it. Hell; Everyone knew it. That didn't stop her from doing it though.

"We've had a call from someone, who refused to reveal her name. She said that she'd call back," Hawkeye selected her words carefully, not wanting to get his hopes up. She knew that this was killing her superior inside, and she just prayed that Edward would be found soon.

"When will she call back?"

"Soon, hopefully. Fuery will take the call and get a rough location on her if she refuses to give information," Riza yawned once she'd finished, running a hand through her own dishevelled hair. Roy just watched her with bored, downcast eyes. Hawkeye knew she could sleep, it wasn't as though Mustang was keeping her up. She wanted to stay with him, so both of them sat there in a tense silence.

---

"_You'll find him in the industrial area,"_ Latona said into the phone, smirking broadly, "_Warehouse Seven. Corriane Street."_

Fuery nodded into the phone line, then replied with an "Okay," when he remembered you couldn't see gestures over the line. Everyone was crowded around him, nursing coffee that had long since gone cold as they waited in a sort of anticipation for good news. The lady on the line, who had refused to give out her name, had given him riddle after riddle until he was about to hang up, and it didn't help that Havoc and Breda, now bored, had started playing the 'What-to-say-on-the-phone' version of Charades, "Thankyou Ma'am."

"_That's no problem. Oh,"_ Latona mimicked surprise along the phone line, a smirk forming on her lips where she stood. The lady was inside the warehouse, which contained a still sedated Edward. The body of the dead Lieutenant lay near the front. It would be entertaining for them to find a dead comrade, as then thoughts of more death would be planted within the already doubtful officers. Still, Edward was needed alive and in the care of the military. He couldn't do his job unless he was. The doctor had been returned to his family, and was given a cover story to prevent too much military digging. He too was needed for everything to work out, _"I almost forgot…"_

"What?" Kain asked, leaving behind his politeness, now desperate to know more. There was now a lighter, cheerier tone to her voice, once that contained undertones of spite, of someone who derived pleasure from the taunting and pain of others.

"_We left you a surprise."_

The line went dead.

Everyone sat in awkward quiet. Fuery scrawled the address on a piece of paper, checking it over to make sure he was correct. The young man faltered with the paper still in hand. It could well be a trap. Hell, it probably _was_ one. So giving it over would basically be handing them all a death sentence. Roy held out his hand expectantly, and he didn't need to pull rank, as the sheet was given over at once.

"What did she say?" Riza asked, noting the nervous pause as Roy read over the address along with the others. He was now standing and almost out the door when Fuery spoke, in a quiet, subdued tone.

"They left a surprise for us."

---

**A/N;** It's a bit dull, I'm just getting all the messy stuff out of the way before we dig any deeper in. I estimate this will span around…five chapters. And the ending could go one way or the other; I'll get you to review on it when the time comes.


	2. Of Life and Death

**Chapter Two - Of Life and Death**

Roy paused, momentarily weighing up his options, before turning towards the door to leave again.

"Didn't you hear what Fuery said, Sir?" Riza asked, astounded that, even though he was sleep-deprived and closely tied in with the victim, her superior officer would even think of taking them out with such a risk, "It's most likely a trap. We're assuming now that the string of other military kidnappings are attributed to these people, do you want to make that number higher?" 

"Lieutenant, you obviously don't realise how important this is," Roy replied with a sigh, "The quicker we get there, the more chance of us _stopping_ these people and rescuing the others."

"Stop and think about this for a minute, Roy," Riza now took on a pleading tone, "None of us are fully alert, we need sleep. We're only human, we can't keep doing this."

"So, _Riza_, you expect me to go home and sleep while the person I love is out there. He could be dying, he could be in serious trouble, and I'm trying to take a nap?" His voice was dangerously low and laced with venom. How could he be expected to sleep in such a situation? The rest of the rooms' occupants watched in an awed silence. It was a battle of the stubborn-ness, and they were awaiting a victor. Havoc was mentally cursing himself for not being able to open a betting ring on it, but he'd get shot _and_ burnt, considering both victims were in the room. Still, the men were up for whatever that was planned, adrenaline starting as their hearts beat faster. They could be heroes, or they could be killed. Each side had their strong points, and many of the crew were undecided on the issue.

"… As long as I go first," Hawkeye gave in, sighing, and checking her gun to make sure it was loaded and ready.

"Alright, Lieutenant," Roy gave her a slight smile, pulling on gloves and turning to the other men. It wasn't too far to walk, as Central Headquarters stood in the middle of the city, flanked by the industrial, commercial and residential sectors, "I want Fuery on communications," Mustang had left the room, expecting the others to follow, "I want Hawkeye in front, and the rest of you can either surround the area or come with us."

Roy was not in the mood for playing strategist, and only assigned positions to those who excelled there, or demanded them, in the case of Lieutenant Hawkeye. The motley crew left the Headquarters in record time, considering how exhausted they were. After taking a turn down onto Corriane Street itself, being the main street in the industrialized part of town, the group were well beyond fatigue. They'd crossed that border from being deathly tired to, with a little help from stale coffee, hyped up and ready to go. Still, the effect would wear off soon, and would just leave the exhausted men drained. Mustang was, by far, the most eager and nervous, leading the pack, followed shortly by Hawkeye and Havoc, who would occasionally make a dry comment on their predicament. The rest were a jumble behind them, Fuery fiddling around occasionally with his communications equipment.

"Number seven," Roy pointed out the building with a finger, even though they all knew it was there.

"Okay. I want you all in positions, whatever they may be. We need someone to come with us, someone to check the outside and keep surveillance, and another with Fuery for protection reasons, should they go for him," Hawkeye had fallen into strict professional mode and had already approached the door, gun at the ready. Mustang stood slightly behind her, eyes flicking around the exterior of the warehouse, Havoc trailing sorrily behind them, weaponry in hand. The door was prodded open by the business end of Riza's gun, as the woman walked in. She swung around, checking the small entrance meticulously. When she deemed it clear she entered further.

The room they had entered was the reception type area and it wasn't too large. Through the door in the back was the massive bulk of the warehouse, an empty space, with no walls save the exterior ones. Much of the warehouse itself was cast in shadow, early morning sunlight brightening it up steadily. Now all three were inside, flame dancing slightly above Roy's hand, casting a helpful light in the room.

His dark eyes caught the door, and he immediately headed for it, unaware of the pair behind him still checking the room out. There was a reception desk, and a few chairs rotted through, Riza and Jean poking around carefully.

It was Hawkeye who found him first, the dead Lieutenant. His body lay crumpled in a shadowed corner of the room, either hidden badly in their haste to escape, or intended for discovery. She motioned for her companion to look, and Jean sidled up beside her, craning to get a better view. The head was placed above the stiff body, and the arm was replaced, though obviously unattached. Of course, neither had noticed the missing limbs for a small while. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Riza stepped back, right into Jean who grabbed her cautiously, still clueless about the dead mans injuries.

"What is it?" Havoc asked, looking over her shoulder once more as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Look," Was all Riza managed, pointing to the body. Sure, she'd seen more horrific things, but this was just… brutal. Someone had ripped; literally _torn_ the arm from its place, and had done the same to the neck, which was now a bloody stub.

---

"I think you should let him go," A man's voice said from within the darkened office. Anyone with a keen sense of hearing and a taste for eavesdropping may have hear what he said, but both the man and his female companion doubted anyone would be stupid enough to risk it.

"And why is that?" Latona asked, voice dripping with boredom - her whole body was practically oozing it.

"I doubt Mustang will be impressed if his pet is blind," The man reasoned shortly, waving his hand, "And besides, they'll know something's wrong if you keep talking to him. Play with one of the others."

"Fine," It didn't take long for her minor control of Edward to die, leaving the boy with his sight back, though still drugged and lying on the warehouse floor, "But I get to choose the next one."

"Knock yourself out. Just don't give too much away."

---

Edward rolled over onto his side, barely aware of the damp, yet drying, puddle of blood he lay in. Granted, barely any was his own; only the stuff from where he'd cut himself trying to escape. The rest was from the other man, who was currently being inspected by a slightly disturbed Lieutenant and her male cohort. The drug had left him feeling even more exhausted and even more annoyed, which wasn't good. The blonde grumbled and threw a hand over his eyes, protecting them from the sunlight he didn't know if he could see or not. It was a habit, almost.

There were footsteps. Loud, fast and annoying. Couldn't people just leave him alone for ten minutes? At that time his mind began slowly kicking in, informing him that the hard surface he lay on was _not _his bed. And the dead weight on his neck? The collar was still there. It seemed his wolf form left slowly, as now instinct was kicking in, telling him to run. Logic insisted otherwise, informing him that a blind, drugged man could not outrun someone with intent to hurt them.

"Edward?" Ed flinched. He knew that voice. The blonde shuffled, causing the footsteps to grow hastier, piercing his half-asleep mind as they echoed on the grey floor, "Ed?" It repeated.

Roy knelt beside the body, heart racing and panting from the running. Whoever thought it was amusing to put Edward at the other side of the large shelter was _not_ funny. The chest was moving, Roy could feel a pulse. He immediately rocked back on his heels, sighing in sheer relief. Then, of course, was the messy business - internal bleeding, brain damage and the rest. That could wait, though, as the elder wrapped his arms around Edward, dragging the awakening boy into his lap.

"Never do that again," Mustang warned, almost squeezing the air out of a shocked blonde.

"I'll tell any future kidnappers that you don't agree with them," Edward returned, slightly breathlessly, but carrying the same attitude.

"You do that," Roy smiled, letting go of Edward slightly, "Would you like me to help with the dog collar?"

"Would you?" Ed winced when he felt hands touch the bruised, tender skin, pulling on the collar to un-do it. The leather was heavy, and the metal was even worse. Poor dogs. There was a feeling of bliss as the restrain was removed, thrown to the ground some distance away. The younger could feel some gloved hands lightly trace the bruises, and he hissed at a particularly sore point where the metal had dug at his skin.

"Come on. We're taking you outside and getting an ambulance out here," Roy dragged the boy to his feet, and pulled him along, digging out a two-way radio and commanding everyone through that. In a matter of seconds he'd gotten a set of men from investigations, led by Alphonse Elric himself, and an ambulance, all reported to be in the area within minutes.

"I'm fine," Ed said stubbornly, pouting. He hated the hospital. His eyes were still lidded against the brightness, which he hadn't experienced for a good day or two.

"I'm sure you are."

"Don't give me that attitude. You should be sympathetic," Ed looked up at Roy, mentally relieved that he'd been rescued.

"You should be thanking me for saving you," Roy retorted, slowing down to allow the teen to walk at an easier pace. Exhaustion was finally setting in, and he covered his mouth with his elbow as he yawned.

"_You_ should go home and not play hero," Ed added with a concerned frown, realising that he himself probably looked worse. He lifted his hands, which were still covered in blood; his whole side for that matter was.

"I will, once I stick you safely in hospital."

"I'll just leave."

"No you won't."

"I will. Watch me."

"I'll be sleeping. I won't have time to watch you."

"Sir?" Riza broke the argument, which had trailed off into a meaningless bickering, "The reinforcements are here, we're awaiting you for commands. The ambulance has been delayed, but will arrive soon. Good to see you're alright, Edward."

"Thankyou Lieutenant," Roy replied loudly, covering Edward's mutter of 'Atleast _someone_ thinks I'm alright.'

"No problem, Sir," Riza saluted sharply and left. Edward sighed heavily, walking so he stood side-by-side with Roy. The younger looked thoroughly exhausted, and his body seemed to be giving up on him. The relaxing thought of safety wove it's way through his mind, and he sighed once more, leaning against the older mans shoulder, still holding hands from when Roy had pulled Ed to his feet and dragged him off.

"Alphonse is probably waiting for you," The silence was broken by Roy, who was looking down at Edward in concern, "If you want to see him."

"I suppose I should," Ed replied with a yawn. Sirens began to chime, heralding the arrival of the emergency services. Another yawn and the blonde began walking, now leading his partner rather than following. They reached the door leading outside, fresh air blowing in and the room illuminated by the morning sunlight. Roy let go of Edward and walked outside. The waiting boy stood just out of sight of all the people, waiting for Roy to return. Before we get to that, though, we should go back in time and check up on everybody's _other_ favourite Elric.

---

Alphonse was returned to Amestris, aged eighteen, a correct year behind his brother. Now the blonde is twenty, engaged and considerably taller than his older brother. After the Gate incident, Al was left with a brief memory of what had occurred of his time in the large suit of armour. The memories slowly trickling back, an almost dried-up stream of patchy thought. Edward had taken Alphonse back to Risembool, for them both to recover and to reintroduce Alphonse to a now older and much more attractive Winry. Needless to say they got on _extremely_ well, so that when Edward returned to duty his brother didn't.

It took another year for Alphonse to drag his new love back with him to Central, where he enlisted as both a State Alchemist and a member of the Investigations Department. To Al it was the only thing he would enjoy, and he had to get the money flowing again somehow. The position didn't work out too well, and the trips back and forth from Risembool got more and more tiring until Winry agreed to move into an apartment in Cental. After much arguing and throwing of heavy metal objects, of course. Time doesn't change every aspect of a person.

Alphonse, who had only minutes prior been in bed worrying, was on his feet and dressed in a flash. A tired, yawning Winry followed him downstairs, holding her dressing gown close in the frigid indoor air. The younger Elric had been sitting awake all night, even though he'd been sent home to sleep following the disappearance of his brother. And then he'd received a call informing him he was needed. Well, there was no way he'd waste a second getting down there. His uniform was slightly crinkled, and his hair dishevelled, kept down by a hand forcing it into place. Winry wrapped an arm around him, kissing his cheek goodbye as he left the building and ran out into the street.

He knew the perfect shortcut to get him there in the quickest time.

---

Instead of Roy returning to get Edward, it was a blur of military blue that got to him first. Edward gasped in shock, but wrapped his arms around his brother all the same. Alphonse eventually let go, letting his brother breathe. Roy stood behind them for a minute, before turning back to the men standing around like lost sheep and began directing them. That was where the older man really shined, bossing others around to do his bidding.

"You can never do that again," Alphonse warned, "Me and Winry were so worried about you."

"What is it with you people?" Edward whined pathetically, "It's not like I walk around with 'Kidnap me' written on my back, is it?" Both boys were now making their way out past the scurrying collection of men. They skirted the group rather nicely, though Alphonse got many questions from his men and eventually broke away from his brother, as much as he wanted to stay. Roy took over happily, dragging the poor blonde over to the awaiting ambulance, whose men were currently inspecting the dead body of the murdered Lieutenant. Edward felt a short pang of remembrance as he looked at the limp, cold person, paling as he realised his fate could've been just that, unaware that he had carried out the cruel deed. Then forensics waltzed on over, dragging the stretchered body away, sheet over his lifeless form. Then the ambulance nurses' went to attend to a very cranky Edward, who kept insisting he was fine, and a stubborn Roy correcting the blonde.

"Mister Elric?" A tentative man asked, wearing his white outfit and setting him out of the sea of blue.

"Don't bother, I'm fine," Golden eyes narrowed, watching the man warily.

"We need to take you to hospital to confirm that. Your neck looks awfully bruised for being fine, and you've got a nice layer of blood on you," So the man had an attitude. Roy smiled as someone took his side, pushing Ed forward.

"See? Just go down there, and I'll meet you later," Roy prodded further, wrapping an arm over Edward's shoulder in an overly-loving way.

"I hate you," Edward responded with a frown, watching the face appear out of the corner of his eye but doing nothing about it.

"I love you too, Edo. Now shut up and get in the stupid ambulance," Roy smirked as he walked off, leaving a tired, annoyed and shocked blonde to be tended to by an extremely confused nurse.

---

**A/N;** Sorry it took me so long, everybody! But here it is. Hope it makes up for my late chapter. I think I stretched it out a tad too far, but oh well.


	3. Long Way Home

**A/N;** I present to you a fun chapter filled with… wait for it…. Boring relationship banter! Enjoy. We also have Latona making a guest appearance.

---

**Chapter Three - Long Way Home**

Edward rolled on his side, eyes closed against the afternoon sun. The bed was hard. And extremely uncomfortable. With a disgruntled snort, and another roll, the blonde lay on his stomach. His head was hidden beneath the pillow, which currently resembled a large concrete slab. There was muffled laughter in the background, and Edward lifted the pillow slightly.

"Go home," He commanded, watching Roy with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be cranky at me. You're the one who won't sleep normally," Roy raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh, and what _is_ normal to you, oh Lord of the Normal?" Ed was still glaring at Roy, who smiled further. Both men had had about five hours sleep, although Roy had been in his own, comfortable bed, where-as Edward was stuck in an impossibly hard hospital one.

"Normal people tend to keep their heads on their pillows. I know it's hard for you to understand, Edward," The dark-haired man jumped out of the way as a plastic cup was hurled in his direction. Then silence ascended on them, making the room feel so much smaller. Edward watched the ceiling tiles with disinterest, and Roy played with his new possession - a cup.

"There's a needle in my arm," Was the next calm observation from the blonde.

"Your point being?" Roy was baffled by the statement. There was a needle in his arm. And? Was that of any grave importance? It was really just a drip line, but it doubled as a kind of needle too.

"The point is that it's in my arm," Edward repeated as though it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. Now, Ed wasn't a fan of exhibiting his weaknesses around, as I doubt anyone else is. Sure, most people knew he detested milk - it wasn't as though someone would torture him with it. What he did fear, was needles. Anything pointed sticking into him did _not_ please Edward one little bit, "I want it out."

"The needle is probably there for a reason. You can't just want it out whenever you feel like it," The cup was idle in gloved hands. Golden eyes watched the dark-haired man, pleading wearily with him. There was only so much fight in somebody, and Ed had given up on that. He was exhausted. And he could feel every movement of the IV in his arm as though his sense was increased tenfold. It happened to everyone with their fears. Some people could feel spiders crawling all over them at the mention of the arachnids, and it was no different from Edward's phobia.

"I can't just make them pull it out."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

"I'll do it myself if you don't."

"No you won't."

"_Yes_ I _will_," It was a definite declaration. Roy heaved a defeated sigh and left the room, throwing the cup haphazardly behind his shoulder as he went, causing it to hit to floor with a slight crinkle.

---

"Don't smoke here," Riza said, exasperated. Havoc stubbed his cigarette out despondently.

"You should go get some rest, Boss," Jean instructed carefully, watching the female out of the corner of his eye.

"As should you. But this is a crime scene, I can't just _leave_," Riza noted calmly.

"I'm pretty sure you can," Jean smiled tiredly, fiddling with a somewhat loosened nail. Both blondes were seated on a wooden bench just outside the warehouse, currently on a mini-break. The timber of the seat was weather beaten, and now a depressing grey.

"You're pretty sure about everything," Riza observed, turning to face him, "But you're never normally right."

"And how do you know this, Miss Perfect?" The nickname was hardly meant to offend. It more or less served as the only biting comment he could think up, and even then it didn't really do its job.

"This is coming from Mister Always-Loses-His-Bets? I'm not so ignorant I don't notice these things," There was a playful smile on Hawkeye's lips, and her eyebrow was raised in preparation for the next comment.

"Trigger-happy bitch," Jean muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" A hand had trailed to her holster, which currently contained a loaded pistol. One Jean knew all too well.

"Nothing," The man waved it off and stood, stretching out his tired muscles, "I'm leaving, are you coming?" The offer was out of sheer politeness, and since the pair both lived in the military dorms it wouldn't hurt to have some company on the walk home. Jean doubted Riza would accept though. She was always the in control, never missing Lieutenant. And Jean himself was the smoking, sleeping, annoying one.

"Sure."

---

The nurses shuffled into the room, one by one. There were four in total. Most of them looked like the average women you'd expect to be in a hospital. One, on the other hand, was swimming upstream, flaunting as much chest as she could in the fairly large nurse outfits. And hoping one of the cute men looked her way. Roy flirted politely with her, until Edward coughed. His cough was more a loud, obviously fake one, which involved an evil glare at both Roy and the flirty redhead. Lucy merely gave an offended look and stood back.

"Mister Elric, we should inform you that the drip line needs to stay in. It'll help keep you calm, and… calmer?" One of the ladies informed, aware that the needle was doing quite the opposite to the disturbed blonde.

"Take it out, or I'll seriously hurt him," There was no use threatening the nurses. They'd call in military backup (This was the military hospital, after all) and then just flee without taking the stupid pointy thing out of his arm. Threatening his 'lover', if you could call Roy that, was much more rewarding, considering the Colonel played along happily.

"He will," Mustang Chimed in, sitting by the bed and waiting for the response from the nurse. This merely caused one to edge closer to the 'Help' button, as the women inspected Roy and his current predicament.

"Uh, Mister Mustang… Do you need assistance there?" The same woman who'd spoken before piped up once more.

"Not really. He's too little to do any real damage, but I think you should take the IV out, just to be sure," Edward was fuming. And would've hit Roy. Sadly, the drip still hung in his arm, and Ed didn't want to move it, for fear of it hurting anymore than it currently did. It was only his paranoia that made it hurt in the first place.

"Uhm, alright. Lucy, be a dear and get the drip out for us," Funny. They nominated the little redhead girl, who was too preoccupied with sizing up Edward than actually doing her job. Nonetheless she approached the blonde with a broad smile, and leant over to remove the metal needle. Edward was civil enough to keep quiet about her being a stupid whore, and looked away from the drip slipping slowly from his skin. It was a bad thing to focus on, and the door _was_ awful interesting that day.

He paled visibly, and only briefly felt a hand snake out to squeeze his in a comforting manner, before Lucy proclaimed her work done, with a slutty bend-and-snap flourish. There was a wad of cotton covering the pinhole now, held down by some bandaids. Edward shot her an evil, yet thankful glance; though only God knew how he combined the two in such a manner.

The ladies then shuffled from the room respectively. One asked if they required any food or drink, and got a muted headshake, and another appeared unwilling to leave the 'Emergency' button. It was a damn shame she didn't get to press it, as some drama would spice up her lunchtime conversation with the other matrons. The awkward silence let itself in once more after the ladies had gone, settling on the two men, before Edward clambered from his bed, much to the distaste of the elder. The blonde grabbed some clothes to replace the hospital gown with, and walked to the small bathroom, turning to Roy.

"Go discharge me while I change," He commanded, moving to shut the door.

"Do it yourself," Mustang replied with a frown, leaning against one of the walls.

"I'm only eighteen."

"So..?"

"Well, you have to be twenty-one to discharge yourself without the doctor telling you to. Thus, they signed _you_ up as my legal guardian," Edward was upset at the decision to make Roy legally his father figure.

"What if I want to keep you in here longer?" Teased Roy, who would use his patriarchal role to its full extent.

"I'll tell the police about how much of a paedophile you are, Daddy. So go sign the forms," The door was shut loudly, and Roy just stood there looking bewildered before exiting the room and going down to the nurse station, much to the pleasure of Lucy who desperately tried winning him over again.

Needless to say, it failed.

---

Alphonse almost collapsed into the welcoming arms of the couch, sighing loudly and closing his eyes in thought. The day had been long for all of them, and Al had been up half the previous night with worry. It wasn't a good combination, and his attention span finally died out, causing him to be sent home early. Of course, Al didn't complain. Merely offered to stay longer before being willingly shoved from the scene, by almost equally exhausted co-workers. Winry entered the room, and sat down beside him, with a more graceful manner. She, on the other hand, had had quite a good nights' sleep, although her mind was partially on what her to-be husband could potentially find at work. Both spent some time within the warmth of the empty room, before Winry turned to Al.

"Was he there?" She ventured quietly. Her love had yet to break into distressed tears, so Winry assumed Edward was alive and well, but that quiet, forlorn look wasn't giving off the air of peace she'd expected. Maybe they hadn't found anything? Maybe something really bad _had_ happened? Winry shook her head at the depressing thoughts, and put the silence down to fatigue.

"He's fine," Alphonse responded, with an exhausted smile, "At least… I hope so. I spent most of the day tracking down who did this, or trying to, at least. Whoever it was was good. I couldn't find anything."

"I'm sure you did your best," Winry assured calmly, wrapping her arms around the others' waist and resting her head on his shoulder lovingly. Alphonse returned the gesture, winding his arms around his fiancée's neck and pressing his lips softly against her forehead, breath blowing Winry's blonde fringe around slightly.

"I guess," Doubt still plagued Al's words when he replied, and Winry decided it best to say nothing.

---

Latona lowered herself onto a dull, musty bed in some dirty downtown apartment. Outside you could just hear the sounds of night - drunken bickering, screeching tires and random yelling. The woman sighed at the dirty lodgings, but accepted them none-the-less. She lay fully down on the uncomfortable and hard mattress, eyes drifting shut as her mind wandered off. It made a beeline to where our two blondes were just entering the military dorms, and a smirk wrote itself on Latona's painted lips as she prepared for her night.

---

Havoc held the door open in an overly gentlemanly gesture, smiling at the raised eyebrow he got in response. Riza entered, took a few steps, and turned back to her blonde counterpart until he caught up. Both walked along the many winding halls, before the female faltered.

'_Good evening, Lieutenant,'_ Spoke the softly seductive voice in her mind, barely above a whisper. Riza shook her head to rid the stupid thought. It was just her tired mind playing tricks on her, as it had a habit of.

'_I am no mere figment of your imagination, my Dear,'_ Latona responded indignantly. Havoc had stopped and was sparing Riza a worried look, head tilted in muted inquiry. It was better not to ask, the male decided.

'_Rather, you are my slave,'_ The voice kept going, talking in that low, sultry way Latona had mastered long ago. Havoc was now asking Riza if she was okay, to which he received no reply, the rich chocolate eyes glazed and fearful. Hawkeye's mind raced. Was she going insane? So soon? She was a slave to her mind? Or was it something more sinister…?

'_Oh, it is much worse than that, Riza,' _And it was indeed more ominous than originally expected. Mental voices were never a good thing, but now it was even worse. Latona was merely exercising her hold on the blonde gunman. There was a moment of mental static, before a sudden blinding light flashed and exploded, causing Hawkeye to fall to the floor, holding her head in anguish. It didn't hurt physically, or not as much as it should, it was more a psychological jarring - like turning your head too fast. Jean was beside her in a matter of moments, holding onto her shoulders and desperately seeking an answer to whatever was bothering his blonde companion. A shuddering cry came from her, hands covering her face. Tears began to roll down over the mountains of her fingers, sinking into the valleys between each digit.

The sounds of the world faded back in around her, and now Jean became clearer, asking her frantically if she could hear him and if she needed anything. Riza shakily looked up from between her hands, eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. She nodded softly, and offered Jean a small, sad smile. Havoc, understandably, looked unimpressed with the response, and asked again as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jean had an arm around Riza's waist, supporting her. He had no idea what had happened, and decided he couldn't have his blonde superior falling to her knees randomly.

"Yes. And you don't need to hold me," Hawkeye replied as firmly as she could manage. Jean had no intentions of letting go, and Riza didn't pursuer the matter further.

If anything she probably leant on him more.

---

**A/N; **Bend-and-snap - If you don't get it, you should go see Legally Blonde 2. I love that movie, and had to include a quote somewhere.

Well, I thought this chapter was okay. I love some bits, hate others. The Riza scenes went well, as did the ones with Edo. You can tell I don't write about Al often, though. I screw them up badly.


End file.
